


童话

by qydxz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qydxz/pseuds/qydxz
Summary: A short little fairy tale
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera





	童话

你看见我的百灵鸟了吗？

那个男人这么问我。他站在一片阴雨连绵的云下面，浑身湿透，手里捧着一颗同样湿透的婚戒。巴黎冰冷的雨水从戒饰晶莹剔透的表面上滑过，刷洗去一切污垢，露出里面一个晶莹剔透的女孩，正旋转着起舞。

你看见她了吗？

他再次问我，露出脆弱而希冀的表情，活像只可怜兮兮的幼犬。一个高大的男人居然能有这样的表情。

你看，她的模样还在这儿呢。他靠近了一步，指着手中的戒指给我看，低声咕哝着不知对谁说的话语，语气温柔得像在唱支摇篮曲。我的小百灵鸟，我的姑娘，我的音乐天使。她的歌声纯净动人，当我为她送上我的音乐和爱恋，她就开口歌唱。为我而唱。

为我而唱。他又重复了一次，这次大了点声，像是抓住了什么救命稻草，又骄傲得很。雨水顺着他的前额流下，浸湿脸上一片薄薄的白色面具。

你见过她吗？

我要把她找回来。

我摇了摇头。她并非为你而唱，夜莺才是囚禁在金笼子里观赏的宠物，百灵是自然的孩子，上天的恩赐。她生在光芒中，你偏要越过晨昏的交界去抓住她，这存在是个谬论。

我爱她。他犹豫着说。

她怕你。我听见自己清晰地说。

…因为我是个丑陋的人？

她怕你，因为你将她锁在笼子里，夺去了她选择的余地。因为你不会过问。你的爱很真挚，可是太滚烫了，鸟儿的羽翼和歌喉同样禁不起灼伤。

他低低地呜咽了一声，后退一步，像是野兽受伤时发出的哀嚎。他的手掌倾了下去，戒指从手心里滚落到地上，雨水积成了浅洼，淹没了流光溢彩的钻石和里面的姑娘。

那我失去她了吗？他颤抖地问。

她离开了我。她会躲到哪儿去？回到她出生的地方，远离我的地方？可是天已经亮了，我回不去我的国度了。

他在雨中坐下了，任凭全身湿透，疲惫地将脸深深埋进了双手中。

那颗戒指静静躺在他面前的水洼里，雨点不断落在他和它身上。

她爱你。我说。

她从上天继承的除了动听的歌喉，还有聪慧的心灵。她感受到了你的爱，你的音乐，感受到你的痛苦——不幸的兽类。你有一副丑陋的皮囊，可是她深深同情着你，她只为你唱过一支歌，在你们第一次见面的时候。你渴求光的欲望太盛，成了忘恩负义的人。

我以为我应该那样爱她。他闷声说着，并没有动。

那你该问问她的想法。然后，学会放手，在一切都覆水难收之前。

…她不会原谅我了吗？

第二次我对他摇了摇头，弯腰从澄澈的雨水中拾起那颗婚戒，在他面前的石板上轻轻一磕。一团温暖的璀璨的光从钻石中升起，像花火那样腾空而起，在头顶上三寸的地方炸开了。一位金发的姑娘缓缓落地，她的身周有落下的稀碎光点，蓝色的眼瞳纯净得像初生的羔羊。

那个男人又一次呜咽了一声，立刻站起身来。雨水从他的眼角滑下，他的眼中跳跃着两点希冀的光芒。

现在你看到了。我说。她并没离开，只是一直躲在了你身边，等你学会了放她自由，她自然会情愿为你而唱。

那姑娘就在他面前，抬头看着他；雨水似乎不会淋湿她一分一毫。他伸出指尖去摸她亮金的发丝，她温顺地站着任他触碰，轻轻揭下他的面具。他们之间的距离很近了。

然后她给了他一个拥抱，在雨中。

我看见他不知所措，热泪盈眶，闭上眼轻声重复着几个句子。我的小百灵鸟，我的姑娘，我的音乐天使。My angel of music.

仿佛再也不会停下一样。

雨下的更大了。倾盆的雨水浇在这对年轻的恋人身上，巴黎的阴雨连绵中，她像一块温暖的炭火紧紧环抱着他。


End file.
